Blood in the Water, Earth, Fire and Air: Official Teaser
by GreenScar1990
Summary: It all started with the murders. It was all the work of one man. A psychotic, genocidal mad-man. One who would hold all of Republic City in a grip of fear. Then the psychotic mad-man then focused his attention on her. Avatar Korra. But she wasn't the only one in his sights. In order to save those she loves, Korra must face him. But is it a conflict that she can win?


_**Blood in the Water, Earth, Fire and Air**_

* * *

_**Official Teaser**_

* * *

_It all started with the murders._

_The killings involving the gang members of the Triple Threat Triad._

_Butchered._

_Slaughtered._

_All of them killed in a grotesque, and sometimes unusual, methodical manner._

* * *

"What do we got?", Chief Lin Beifong asks one of the officers, her eyes scanning the carnage that surrounded her.

Dozens of dead bodies lay on the cold street of the alley, dark crimson liquid forming massive multiple pools all around their maimed corpses. It was a brutal, horrific sight to behold. Never before could she recall such a bloodbath, never before in all her years did she ever think she'd be a witness to something so grisly. Who would've done such a thing to these criminal benders? What kind of monster were they dealing with?!

"A blood bath.", The Young Officer answered.

"I can see that. Who were they?", Chief Beifong demanded.

"They were all gang members. Triple Threat Triad. Most of them either had their necks broken, their throats sliced open, or they were stabbed to death. But some... I can't even describe it, Ma'am.", The young officer answered.

"Explain. Or better yet, show me.", Lin Beifong ordered, her voice as commanding as it was stern.

The young officer merely nodded before reluctantly leading Lin to one of the victims. Walking over to one of the covered bodies, the young officer removes the white tarp to reveal the gruesome sight to Chief Beifong. Having seen many crimes and murders, Lin had never been one to show emotion when she would look upon the deceased. However, this time was quite different, her eyes widening briefly as the startlingly frightful sight made her cringe for a moment.

When she looked at the victim, his body seemed virtually unharmed, yet the color of his flesh suggested that a deadly toxin had be delivered to his system. But that wasn't it, that wasn't what taken her aback. It was the victim's face.

* * *

_It was all the work of one man._

_A psychotic, genocidal mad-man._

_One who would hold all of Republic City in a grip of fear._

* * *

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Explosions erupt from various points within the Bending Arena, screaming people running for their lives as some are caught in the explosions that send them soaring through the air! Fire, death, destruction. The sick, twisted, psychotic workings of a being who is more of a demon than that of a man.

BOOOM!

BOOOOOM!

SHAKOOOOOOOOOM!

The aftermath of such an unexpected, sadistic, horrific attack is the destruction of the arena and the deaths of many unfortunate innocent lives that attended the event.

* * *

_The psychotic mad-man then focused his attention on her._

_Avatar Korra._

_Hero and protector of Republic City._

_Master of the Four Elements- Water, Earth, Fire and Air._

_All the death and destruction?_

_It was all to gain her attention._

_And the card and letter that was mysteriously left on her bed?_

_An invitation._

* * *

The female Avatar stared down at the card in her hand, taking in every detail, seemingly unaware of the gentle hand that rested itself on her shoulder. She slowly turned to look at her friends, to face those who were closest to her heart. She could see the concern in their eyes. They would do anything for her, fight by her side against any enemy. But this time was different. She couldn't risk them getting caught in this war between herself and this psychopath.

"Korra, you shouldn't have to face this person... this monster... alone!", Asami reasoned, looking at her closest female friend.

"Asami's right. We're here for you. You don't have to do this alone!", Mako replied in complete agreement.

"Yeah, we're a team! We can face this killer together!", Bolin added, his voice as optimistic as usual.

"No! I won't have any of you endangering yourselves for me! This is my fight! He wants me, he wants to fight me... and that's what he'll get!", Korra exclaimed before rushing out of the room, leaving her bewildered friends alone within her room.

* * *

"I know you're out here! I know you can hear me! I'm the one you wanted!", Korra spoke loud enough so that her stalker, the psychotic killer, would hear her.

"C'mon! Show yourself! That's what you wanted, isn't it?!", Korra shouted, a combination of anger and fear surging up from within herself.

Silence.

Korra searched the surroundings, her eyes scanning the dark shadows while her ears listened for any sounds that might give her a hint of the location of the psychotic mad-man who'd been stalking her. She could hear her very heartbeat echoing in her ears, she could smell the scent of the waters of the harbor, yet she couldn't see anything lurking in the dark shadows. She was about to turn only to be slightly startled by the shadowy figure standing about one hundred feet away from where she stood, motionless and cloaked in darkness.

"Looking for me, darling?", He asks, his voice as eerie as his hidden appearance.

"So... you're the one who's been killing people for fun?", Korra inquired, narrowing her arctic-blue eyes at the figure.

"Hee hee hee. Guilty.", He chuckled in sick, twisted amusement.

"What's the matter? Afraid to come into the light?", Korra mocked defiantly.

"No! Not at all, my dear.", He replied, slowly taking his time to step out of the shadows to reveal himself to the Avatar.

When he fully came into the light, Korra unintentionally let out a startled gasp as she was completely caught off guard by the appearance of the mad-man. His flesh was chalk-white in color; his hair was green and messy; the three-piece set of clothing that adorned his tall frame was a royal purple in color with a flower pinned to his chest. But what unsettled her the most about him was his face. Those green eyes and small, dark pupils that stare menacingly at you... watching you like some kind of monster or demon spirit. And that smile, that disturbingly twisted grin marked by those rogue-red lips that seemed to stretch from ear-to-ear... it sent chills down her spine.

"Who are you?", Korra asked, her voice just short of a whisper.

"Who am I? Who am I?! I'm the Joker! The Clown Prince of Crime!", Joker answered in proclamation, raising his hands in the air as his grin became even wider... if that was even possible.

"What do you want, you sick, twisted maniac?!", Korra demanded, watching his every move.

"Why, your attention, of course! And considering that you're here, I think it worked! HA HA HA Ha HA HA HA!", Joker replied before breaking down in maniacal laughter.

* * *

Korra couldn't move, the only exceptions being her eyes, mouth and facial features. Her body was completely paralyzed by the toxin that the Joker unleashed in her face from the flower on his vest. No matter how hard she struggled, her limbs would not lift her from the throne-like chair she found herself resting in. She was helpless. It was a feeling that she did not enjoy... especially now.

"Is my little darling awake yet? Why, yes, you are! Heh heh heh Ha!", Joker laughed, practically skipping and dancing towards the immobilized Avatar.

"Get away from me, you sick freak!", Korra hissed, narrowing her sapphire irises at the psychotic villain.

"Oh, you're so cute when you're angry... and helpless. HA HA HA!", Joker chuckled, plopping down on Korra's lap like a gleeful child.

"You're a lot of fun, kid. Did I ever tell you that? It's hard to keep track when I'm having so much fun!", Joker remarked, placing his arm around Korra's shoulders.

"Just go away and leave me alone!", Korra growled through her teeth, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smile off the lunatic's face.

"Oh, no, I can't do that! The game has just begun, my sweetheart! In fact, I haven't even started yet! In other words... I'm here to stay! And, Korra-babe, we're going to be having a lot of fun together from now on! HA HA HA HA HA!", Joker cackled in response.

* * *

_But she wasn't the only one in his sights._

_Those closest to her..._

_Everyone she loved..._

_They're all targets._

_And he was coming for them all!_

* * *

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that you shouldn't play with fire?", Joker taunted, avoiding another blast of flames from Mako's hands as he disappeared in the darkness of the cemetery.

"Enough of this! Come on out and fight!", Mako challenged, her fists ignited with elemental fire.

"My game, my rules, Hothead.", Joker replied mockingly, remaining out of sight for the time being.

"Do you wanna know why you shouldn't play with fire?", Joker's voice echoes in question from the surrounding darkness.

"'Cause you'll get burned!", Joker snarled, appearing out of nowhere to strike at the unsuspecting firebender.

* * *

"Bolin... are you okay?", Korra asks, her tone of voice as gentle as a summer breeze.

He didn't speak, his emerald eyes staring at her as tears continued to fall. Without warning, Bolin lunged forward and embraced Korra in his arms. He held onto her as if his very life depended on it, unwilling to let her go. He loved Korra, he always would and always will, and that is what made the trauma inflicted upon him by the Joker all the more horrific.

"Korra... Korra... Korra...", Bolin sobbed, unable to suppress the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Shhh... it's okay. I'm here for you, Bo. I'll always be here for you.", Korra said in a reassuring tone of voice, knowing that the earthbender needed all the comfort and affection her heart could give him.

"Did he hurt you, Bo?", Korra asked, her mind recalling what happened to Mako after his brutal encounter with the Joker.

"No... not really. But he said... He said he was going to kill you. He said he was going to kill you, Korra.", Bolin cried, his arms pulling her close again to continue their shared embrace.

* * *

"Such a pretty face. I wonder if there's something I could do to it to make it even more beautiful.", Joker remarked, taking a moment to himself before coming to a conclusion.

"Hmm... Oh, I know! C'mere, beautiful... let's put a smile on that face!", Joker stated, pulling out a large razor blade from his pocket.

"HEE HEE HEE HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!", Joker cackled as he approaches her, the razor poised and ready to strike at the lovely young woman.

"No... Please... No... No... NOOOOOOOOOOO!", Asami screams, unable to escape as the mad-man closed in to attack.

* * *

"Pema! Get the children to safety!", Tenzin orders, rushing into the room where his wife was reading a story to their four children.

"Why? What's wrong?", Pema asked, noticing the fear in her husband's voice.

"No time to explain! You have to leave before...", Tenzin began only to be silenced as a spring-loaded boxing glove smashes into the back of his head, knocking out the elder airbender instantly.

"Heeeeerrrrrrrre's Joker! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!", Joker cackled, his demonic eyes focusing on Pema and the children who cowered in fear.

* * *

_In order to save those she loves..._

_Korra must face the deranged mad-man..._

_But is it a conflict that she can win?_

_And if so, will she truly ever be the same?_

_Will she cross the line that she's never had to cross before?_

_And if not, will she fall victim to the Joker's madness?_

* * *

Using her metalbending abilities, Korra breaks the chains that held her off the ground. Once hitting the ground, she snarled in pain as she watched as her blood slowly seeped out from where the large meat hooks had pierced her forearms. Knowing what had to be done, Korra grasped the meat hooks and removed them from her forearms, tears forming in her eyes as she released a scream of unimaginable pain.

She promised the spirits and herself that if she survived... she was going to kill the Joker. She was going to beat him to a bloody pulp, break every bone in his wretched body! He killed so many, tortured and nearly killed those closest to her heart... and she was determined to make him pay! She got to her feet, but as she turned...

CRACK!

Joker appeared out of nowhere, striking Korra across the side of her face with a large metal pipe, the force of the blow sending the Avatar over the railing and falling down to the concrete flooring below. She lands with a sickening thud, a snarl of pain escaping through her clenched teeth, her entire body aching with agony. Slowly and painfully, she attempts to rise to her feet only to collapse again, unaware that her sadistic, psychotic attacker was watching her every move.

It was a few seconds later that Joker began walking down the metal stairs, advancing toward her like some kind of predator hunting its prey. He walked right up until he was directly in front of Korra, allowing her to rest herself on her knees. She wasn't afraid of this man-monster. She hated him, loathed everything about him to the point it nearly drives her insane with hatred.

"I've got to hand it to you, kid. You take a beating and keep on coming. You're definitely a lot more durable than that pretty-boy-hothead-former-lover of yours and that frightened little kid brother of his. They were only good for a couple of laughs. But you? You complete me! HA HA HA!", Joker remarked, pinching her bruised and bleeding right cheek.

Defiantly, Korra spits a wad of saliva directly in the Joker's face. She is rewarded with another blow from his metal pipe directly across her ribcage, knocking her back down to the concrete floor. Her action seemed to both enrage and amuse the psychopathic clown-like villain, who she glared at while trying once again to get back up on her feet.

"Now that was rude! A lovely lady such as yourself should have better manners than that!", Joker scolded, wiping away the wad of saliva from his face with his gloved hand.

"Ah, I guess I'll have to teach you some class.", Joker said with a sigh before feigning an expression of contemplation.

"Nah! I'm just going to beat you with this pipe some more! HA HA HA HA HA!", Joker replied a moment later, laughing hysterically as he raised his weapon to strike the female Avatar again.

* * *

_Coming Soon..._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I've always wanted to do a thriller/horror/suspense story, yet I never seemed to know where to begin. And, likewise, I really wanted to do a story involving The Joker... 'cause he's the most frightening villain in all of comics (Honestly, I think he could make even Thanos, Dr. Doom, or Darkseid cringe/shudder). Now around the same time, I wanted to do another Legend of Korra story... something that was different and unique. It was then that I had a very intriguing thought.**

**Why not do a thriller/horror/suspense story revolving around Joker and Korra? ****The Joker is going to view Korra in a similar manner that he sees Batman. He's going to play mind games with her, test her in ways that she's never been tested, both in a physical and mental sense. He believes that he can make Korra a stronger and better hero, but his methods in doing so are quite frightening and extreme to say the very least. **

**He's going to go after those closest to her: Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin and his family, Chief Lin Beifong. They're all targets for the Joker. And each one he'll inflict some form of trauma upon, whether it be in a physical or mental sense... if not both.**

**And I'm betting some of you are wondering... shouldn't Korra be able to take Joker down with her elemental bending, or simply just enter the Avatar State? Well, I think you should consider this. Not only is the Joker extremely dangerous, but also a vastly intelligent psychopath. Unknown to everyone else, he's been on Korra's world for a few years. He's been watching everything that's been going down, studying everything about the Avatar and benders in general while bidding his time to strike. **

**If you read anything involving the Joker, whether it's "The Killing Joke" or Scott Snyder's current "Death of the Family", you should know that ****Joker has a plan. And with that plan comes death, destruction, chaos and trauma for all those unfortunate enough to be involved. It's not going to be an easy challenge for Korra to overcome at all.**


End file.
